


Hygge

by CurrentlyaFamder



Series: Sanders Sides ship stories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Collage, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyaFamder/pseuds/CurrentlyaFamder
Summary: Patton's been dating Logan for some time, since the first year of collage. When he stumbles upon a magazine article, he decides to try something he never has before...(Really just Logicality fluff, no real plot)





	1. Hiking

The doctor's office is boring.  
I sighed, drumming my fingers against the side table. Sometimes I wish I'd taken up mom's offer to pick up my sister from the doctor's office, but I hadn't expected my phone to suddenly die while in the waiting room. Now I'm bored, the room is way too hot for a September afternoon, and fudge if I wasn't bored enough to play ball with my own eyeballs.  
Eugh...Maybe I'm not THAT bored.  
I stretched, fiddled with the hoodie tied over my shoulders and checked my watch. I've been here for almost 2 hours now! God, I'm bored. I'd leave to cool off and maybe get some snacks for me and my sister, but what if her appointment ended while I was out there? What if she tried to call me, but couldn't get through because my phone died? What if-  
I'm starting to sound like Virgil now.  
Checking my watch again, a magazine caught my eye. SEVENTEEN, the title stared out at me. Most of the articles looked ridiculous-  
Oooh! Dating ideas!  
I grabbed the slim book and found the page, reading it over. A massive grin stretched across my face. These looked like fun!  
I have a date with Logan tonight. Maybe I could try taking him on a hike...

I bounced on my heels as I waited for someone to respond to the doorbell. Having all day to plan the date just made me more excited. I hope he hasn't forgotten!  
The door soon opened. Logan fixed his glasses before speaking. "You're early."  
"I know!" I took his hand, still bouncing. "I had a fun idea! Are you free?"  
"We already established a time-"  
"Right now?"  
Logan sighed. "Let me tell my house mate I'm leaving early."  
"Okie!"

The forest is so pretty at sunset.  
I looked up at Logan, starting to bounce excitedly again. He didn't seem impressed so far.  
That's disheartening. But I'm not letting it ruin tonight!  
"They're having a light show in the middle of the forest," I said excitedly. "They won't go until 15 people are there. We should see it!"  
He simply shrugged. I grabbed his hand and dragged him off.  
The walk was nice, finally breaking some of Logan's barriers. I asked him about some of the trees to make conversation. He'd always get such a bright look in his eyes, it was so cute.  
I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked, taking his hand. He squeezed it subconsciously as he talked. I closed my eyes happily.  
Date successful.


	2. Cafe Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton pulls Roman and Virgil into the fun. Another thing suggested is a café date, and a new café just happens to have opened not too far away...

"It's gonna rain if you don't hurry up."  
I scowled at Lily. "Shush! I'm hurrying!"  
"I don't understand why you have to make such a big deal out of it," my sister sighs, leaning against the doorframe to my bedroom. "It's a double date you might as well be hanging out with friends at this point."  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?!" I yelled.  
As a side note-Lily is gay, like me. She's currently dating a girl who we don't get to know the name of ("I want to make sure she's legit," she told us when they started dating). Mom often teases us about being homosexual. "All other gays are hard working," she'd say, "and I get the lazy ones!"  
Which is not true, because-  
My phone buzzed, jerking me back to the present. They're here!  
I'm still in my pajamas!!  
I turned panicked eyes to Lily, who sighed. "You need something to wear."  
"Help me..."

Logan looked up when I came out of the house, his hands in his pocket. I grinned and waved. "Hi, Logi!"  
He waved, then stopped. "You're..."  
"I'm?"  
"You're wearing...A skirt."  
"Yep!" I beamed. "Isn't it nice?"  
"It's...Very you."  
"PATTON!!" Roman yelled, exiting the car and running over. He grabbed my hands and spun with me. "You look fabulous~!"  
I giggled happily, stumbling into Logan when the spinning ended. "Thank you, Romi!"  
"Now, tell me about this cafe. Where are we going today? You'll need to direct me."  
"I'll direct you," a voice with a soft growl joined us. I smiled and hugged the new addition. "Virgil!!"  
"Heya, Patt," my dark strange son replied, hugging me back. I pulled away a little and chirped happily. "You dressed up for Roman! How sweet!"  
Virgil blushed darkly. "It's just lipstick..."  
"It's fantastic, lovie~" Roman swept Virgil away from me, sneaking a kiss. Virgil turned bright red like a fire truck. I giggled and took Logan's hand, leading him back to the car.  
(A side note-Logi and I haven't kissed yet. Heck Logan's never kissed anyone at all! Isn't that sweet? Anyway, I hope to get one from him one day. All in due time!)  
A short drive later, we pulled up at the cafe. I bounced excitedly as everyone exited. It looked so pretty, this is perfect!  
"I'll find a seat!" I chirped when we went in, jogging away. In all honesty I just wanted to get a look at the place alone.  
It was so pretty! The booths all had such soft little chairs and cute little tables and napkins and themed glasses all tinted orange-ish for the upcoming Thanksgiving and I was so excited to see what would happen on this date oh my gosh!  
"Patton!" Roman called me over. "What do you want?"  
"Um..." I paused. "What do they have?"  
I walked over as Roman talked to the barista. Little sandwiches and brownies reminded my tummy that I hadn't eaten yet. Everything looked so yummy!  
"Um-cheesecake and BLT, please."  
The barista nodded. I waited until Logan ordered something before dragging him off.  


It was a sort of sleepy afternoon. It started raining sometime before we finished, clearing the streets. I looked away from the window and snuggled into Logan.  
We'd finished our lunch by now and it was just idle chatter-classes, jobs, family stuff, that kind of thing. I yawned, growing drowsy from the warmth.  
"You gonna be able to stay with us, Patt?" Roman pulled me from the fuzziness of sleep.  
"Mhm..." I yawned. Logan put his arm around me and started rubbing my side.  
I later woke up at home. My sister said Logan had carried me into the house, fast asleep. She also said he'd been the one to tuck me into bed, but she could honestly just be pulling my leg.  
I did feel something on my head, though, while I was sleeping...


	3. Movie Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton feels a little icky. Logan comes over to look after him. Their relationship has crossed the 'see-you-when-you're-sick' breach, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer-than-usual wait! I fell ill the day after I started writing this. It's actually kind of ironic because...Well, you'll see. Just rest assured I didn't have the same sickness-  
> Spoilers. ;)

Oooh, my head...  
I had to miss my classes today, I woke up with a throbbing headache and churning stomach. All I've been able to do today is sit here bundled in blankets and groan...  
And vomit buckets...  
"Maybe you should go to the doctor," Lily startled me by suggesting. I leaned back and rubbed my temples. "Honestly, Lily, I'm in no shape to drive..."  
"I could drive you?"  
"You don't have a driver's licence…"  
Lily sat beside me, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped her in my blankets with me. "I hate seeing you sick, big bro," she whispered.  
"I know, kiddo...It's probably just a bug. I'll be fine soon."  
We stayed snuggled together until her phone chimed a 10-minute warning that her bus was on it's way. She reluctantly stood, laying me down. "I'll call whenever I have a break. Try to nap, okay?"  
"Lily," I laughed, "you're starting to sound like mom! Listen-if anything happens, I'll call her. Okay?"  
She nodded, tucked me in with my blanket and left. I curled up and shivered miserably.  
I hope sleep comes soon...  


My phone buzzing pulled me from a nice sleep. My head pounded-stomach churning in response-as I answered. "Hello...?"  
"Patton?"  
Logan!  
I sat up, my head pinching in protest. I winced and rubbed my temple. "Why're you calling...Aren't you in class...?"  
"Patton, it's 12 PM. I was calling to make sure you're okay."  
Is it?  
I pulled my phone away, checking the time. Holy cheese, it is!  
Putting my phone back to my ear, I sat back and shut my eyes. "I'm fine, Logi."  
"I'm coming over."  
"Wh-"  
"I can hear you're in pain, Patton. Do you need a cold press?"  
I smiled slightly. "You're the best, Logi...I love you..."  
"I love you too. I'll be over soon."  


I heard the front door open. Wiping my mouth, I flushed the toilet and stared at myself in the mirror.  
Snot. Snot and vomit. God, I look gross...At times like this it's hard to feel confident.  
"Patton?" I heard from the kitchen. Logan's in.  
"Coming, Logi!" I called back, wincing at the croak in my throat. I washed my face(and hands) to get rid of any trace of sickness, then headed out to him.  
His eyes widened upon seeing me. I instantly subconsciously wiped my shirt to see if any vomit had gotten on it. "H-Hi..."  
He walked over and pulled me into a hug. I jolted before hugging back. He was too warm but I didn't care. "Logi…"  
"Your hair's a mess," he whispered.  
I pulled out and self-consciously ran my fingers trough it, snagging a tangle. I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I...I've been asleep since 8 this morning...So..."  
"Have you eaten yet?" Logan walked to the fridge. I panicked. "Y-Yes!"  
He stopped and gave me an "I don't believe you' look. "Really?"  
My sheepish grin grew wider. "Yes...?"  
"Are you having trouble keeping food down?"  
I bowed my head. Logan walked over and put his arm around my shoulders. "Go sit on the couch. I'll find some crackers and orange juice for you. They'll sooth your stomach."  
"Can we watch a movie...?" I looked up. Logan smiled and nodded. "Of course. You pick."  
I nudged my head under his chin, feeling him putting his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head. "I'm here to help you."  
"I love you, Logi…"  


Half-way though 'The Princess and the Frog', I started growing tired. The crackers and orange juice were doing their job keeping my tummy happy(ish) and the pill Logan gave me was making me sleepy. I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder.  
I barely felt him put his arm around me and tug me closer. He rested his head on mine gently. I smiled and drifted off, surrounded in his comforting smell of strawberries and wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I FIGURED OUT WHY THE LAST CHAP WASN'T FORMATTING CORRECTLY!! :D


	4. Board Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double dating again! This time playing some board games, due to there being a storm outside. Virgil and Roman interacting makes Logan remember what's expected in a relationship, making the night a little awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan for a new story after I finish this one and I'm very excited! Hopefully you guys will like it.

I pouted at the storm outside. It was ruining the plans for tonight!  
I dropped my elbow on the windowsill, resting my chin in my hand. Glaring moodily at the rain, I thought about how much fun tonight would have been if not for stupid Mother Nature.  
My phone buzzing pulled me out of my grouchy thoughts. I sighed and picked it up. "Hello...?"  
"Greetings, padre!" Roman's voice caught me off guard. "I'm assuming you know about the storm by now."  
"Yep..."  
"Don't sound so sad! I had an idea. My roommates will be out of the house tonight, and I was wondering...Would you and Logan like to challenge me and Virgil to a few board games?"  
I sat up, energy returning. "Are you kidding?!" I shouted. "YES!!"  
"Excellent!" I heard a shuffling noise. "Oop-here's Virgil. Good evening, stormcloud."  
"You talking to Patton?"  
"Not anymore!" Roman hung up the phone. I smiled slightly, having a good feeling as to why he did so.  
Enough about them. I gotta call Logan!

I was pretty soaked when Logan and I came to Roman's house. Logan knocked on the door with one hand, the other around my shoulders as I shivered. I smiled slightly and leaned into him.   
Roman answered the door. Apparently he didn't put much thought into his clothes today, since he might as well have been wearing pajamas. Still, his bright smile was the same. "There you two are! Come in, I was just about to pick one without you."   
"We aren't playing Disney Monopoly," Logan cut in. Roman frowned at him.   
Logan guided me in, closing the door behind us as I took off my coat. Virgil poked his head in from the living room. "Hey, guys."   
"Hiya, Virgil!" I chirped. "What game were we almost gonna play?"   
"Well, we have a choice of Skip-bo, Monopoly or Clue."   
Logan's eyes lit up at the mention of Clue. I giggled and took his hand. "2 votes for Clue!"   
"HERATICS!!" Roman yelled, coming into the living room the back way. "You just don't want to appreciate the beauty of my Monopoly!"   
"Or maybe they just don't want to hear you whine about losing," Virgil teased. Logan and I entered the room as Roman smacked Virgil lightly. "You're supposed to be with me on this!"   
"I'm with you on everything." Virgil pressed a light kiss to his boyfriend's neck. "Just not tonight."   
"Are you hearing this?!" Roman pouted, apparently not noticing Virgil's little show of affection. I hid more giggles. "I'll set up the game!"

We played 3 games of Clue before we switched games, moving to Skip-bo. Everyone around the table 'betrayed' Roman at least once, mostly just to hear him squawk. He's such a character, that Roman...   
Everything was going fine until Virgil brought out the beer, claiming "it's not a party without beer". I made sure I didn't drink too much so that Logan didn't feel he had to drive me home-only until I felt pleasantly fuzzy. Roman and Virgil, on the other hand, went all out. I wouldn't have allowed it had Virgil not reassured me that he was allowed to sleep over at Roman's house anyway.   
Anyhow they went out of their heads. I was resting my head on Logan's shoulder as he played with the cards, watching them talk to each other in what was quickly disintegrating into gibberish. I should've known Logan was becoming more tense as the moments passed.   
Eventually Logan slammed the cards down, shocking me into falling off his shoulder. He apologized and stood. "Whereya goin', Logi?" I asked.   
"To get a drink."   
I jolted. "Logan, no, you're driving me home! You can't drink and drive!"   
"Then call a taxi for me." I followed him to the kitchen, growing worried.   
Logan drank straight from the bottle. I backed up when he turned to me. "What," he growled.   
"W-What did I do...?"   
Logan sighed, taking another drink. "You did nothing, Patton. I was just reminded as to how I'm disappointing you."   
"What? You aren't!" I stomped my foot in anger. "Who told you that you were?!"   
"It's everywhere..." He took another drink. I wrung my hands worriedly, taking the bottle from him worriedly. "Logi…"   
"It's been almost 3 years and we haven't done anything intimate." His speech was starting to slur. "If we don't, you're going to leave me, and I'll be alone again. I don't want to be alone again..."   
"Logan, no..." I hugged him tightly, letting him drop his head on my shoulder. "I don't care if we don't do anything intimate. I want to do only what makes you happy. I love you, Logi. If you don't want to go any further then where we are now...I don't mind. We won't go any further."   
"Patton..."   
I looked up, wiping some of his tears away. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes.   
I smiled warmly. "I'll call a taxi for us. Grab your stuff."


	5. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wasn't feeling up to anything terribly fancy today, so he just invites Logan over for a lazy day. Something pleasantly unexpected happens~

It's blah kind of day. I barely got out of bed in the morning.  
"God you're lazy," Lily teased when I came down at-I'm not kidding-12:30. "It's past lunchtime. Are you sick?"  
"I'm just tired..." I brushed some hair out of my eyes. Lily smiled slightly, ruffling it. "Well, if you have no classes today, the house is yours. I'm off to pick up some markers."  
"Have fun, kiddo!"  
Lily smiled. "If I come back and you guys are on the couch, I'm recording."  
"We won't-HEY?!" Lily just grinned evilly and bounded out the door. I huffed at her. Now's as good a time as any for a Disney marathon, anyway...

The doorbell rang during a lone Disney movie purge. I bounced up and ran to the door.  
Logan was shifting his weight uneasily, but smiled when he noticed me at the door. "Greetings, Patton."  
"Hi Logi! Come on in! I made popcorn not too long ago, if you wanna have some."  
I stepped aside for him to come in. He bowed slightly, running his fingers through his hair nervously. "You...Aren't going to ask why I'm here?"  
"Nah! I was going to call you anyway, I was just having a Disney marathon. You can join me if you want to!"  
Logan nodded slightly. I grinned and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the couch and shoving him onto it. "Sorry. I'm gonna get the goodies!"  
Logan shook his head slightly, smiling as I ran off. I tore apart the kitchen looking for other goodies besides popcorn, frowning when I came up pretty empty. I need to make cookies again one day. Maybe me and Logi can do it together instead of watching movies!  
I rushed back to the living room. "Change of plans, Logi! I'm out of cookies and I wanna make more with you. Please?"  
Logan jolted (seems I pulled him out of daydreaming). He fixed the collar of the sweater he was wearing and hid an adorable soft blush. "Ah...Of course, Patton."  
I clapped my hands happily. This is going to be so much fun!

"Okay, then we mix the dry stuff together before we put in the wet stuff..."  
Logan nodded, spinning the wooden spoon with one hand. I read over the rest of the instructions quickly. "Blah blah blah blah...Then we can use the cookie cutters to make lil pumpkins!"  
I grinned at Logan, who kinda smiled back. There was an awkward silence as I waited for Logan to start mixing. "Well?"  
"Hm?"  
"We can't make pumpkin spice cookies if you don't mix the dry stuff, Logan!" I smacked him playfully with the book. "Wake up, goof!"  
Logan hunched his shoulders in embarrassment, nodding and starting to mix. I smiled slightly and watched. I'm the overseer for today, Logan said he's never made cookies before so he wanted to do it by himself. He's doing well so far!  
But it makes me sad that he's never made cookies before...  
It wasn't long until we had the cookies in the oven, with the kitchen and ourselves more or less a mess. Starting a flour fight probably wasn't the best idea.  
I turned on the radio for some white noise, catching the beginning of a fun song. An idea suddenly came to mind, making me smile devilishly.  
"Hey, Logi?" I snuck up behind him, smiling innocently. He turned around, starting when I grabbed his hand. "Dance with me!"  
"P-Patton, no, I don't know how to-" I cut him off by almost yanking him off his feet, leading him into a silly dance. I don't care if he doesn't know how, I want to dance!  
Eventually Logan got the hang of it, starting to take the lead. He literally lifted me off my feet at times and caught me if I slipped on flour. It was fun!  
Eventually we ended up against the fridge, out of breath from dancing. I couldn't stop giggling and had to have my arms over Logi's shoulders to stay up.  
I felt gentle pressure on my chin, coaxing me to look up. I met Logi's eyes curiously. He smiled warmly, leaning in.  
People say kissing feels like fireworks, or like you're melting. I'd have to agree with the melting one. Logan kept it short, but it felt so nice...  
"Patton?" Now he was worried. "I'm sorry, I just-"  
I put my finger on his mouth to shut him up. "It's fine, Logi. It was perfect."  
Logan blushed bright red, making me giggle. "Um-I'm glad you enjoyed it. W-We should probably-" I cut him off with another kiss, pulling him close with my arms around his waist. He leaned into it and ran his fingers through my hair, holding the back of my head.  
We eventually pulled apart when the oven beeped, retrieving our cookies. We may or may not have moved to the couch to wait while our cookies cooled off.  
Luckily for me, Lily didn't catch us! Unless she has a camera recording somewhere...


End file.
